Tour of the Kingdom/Kiss the Girl
(The next morning outside the castle, Ralph took Merida and Elinor on the tour of the kingdom in a horse-drawn carriage. What baffled Ralph and much to Elinor's secret concern mostly was when Merida leaned over the side of the carriage, and she was looking at the view from underneath the carriage, looking at the horse's feet. Elinor giggled after Ralph started chuckling as they passed by the bridge) Ralph: I guess your daughter got the better by curiosity on horses. Elinor: (Chuckling) Well, yes. (Meawhile, Utonium, the Powerpuff Girls, the Rowdyruff Boys, the Gangreen Gang, and the Dazzlings came out of the water and quietly called out to Mushu) Blossom: Hey, Mushu. Buttercup: Did they kiss yet? Mushu: Not yet! (The group could only groan in disappointment. At the plaza during their tour, Merida looked at everything with a smile while Ralph stood next to her. After the tour ended, Elinor noticed a comedy play getting ready to perform and read the title "William Shakespeare's A Midsummer Night's Dream." Ralph noticed and bought tickets for them, much to her and Merida's surprise at first, but then shrugged and agreed to see the show. At the show, they laughed their hearts out at the funny parts. A bit later, Ralph and Merida were seen dancing together happily while Elinor watched with a soft smile. After a while, they headed off in the carriage. The Eds then flew to the archway they passed and looked at Merida's group) Double D: Did they kiss yet? Ed: Yeah, did they? Bubbles: (Shakes her head) Not yet, Eds. Eddy: Well, they better hurry. She only has two more sunsets until she's a mermaid. (Later on, the three rode along the countryside as Merida wanted to pilot the carriage. Ralph shrugged and gave her the reins. When she drove, she drove like a maniac. Ralph and Elinor then saw the chasm in front of the carriage and yelped. But Merida just landed the carriage over the chasm, safely across. Ralph and Elinor looked at Merida as the girl drove more calmly. They sighed as they smiled and chuckled and then enjoyed the ride. That evening, Merida and Ralph were sitting in a rowboat on the lake. All while Merida's group and Elinor watched to see if anything happened) Buttercup: Move over! Ace: We can't see a thing yet. Double D: Nothing's happening, guys. Ed: Only one day left! Elinor: Well, what can we do about it? (Eddy then had an idea as he spoke) Eddy: I got it! It just needs a bit of romance, if you know what I mean. (He flew to the rock and perched on it, then began to squawk badly. Everyone cringed, even Merida and Ralph while he was rowing the boat) Ralph: Geez, it sounds like someone has a dying animal. (Merida then looked at Eddy, both giving her an "okay" signal, making her mutely groan and place her hands on her face) Mushu: I'm surrounded by amateurs! (He then took a small piece of a reed to use as a conducting stick after gathering the various lakeside water creatures like ducks, turtles, crickets, fireflies, otters, fishes, and even birds) Mushu: I better make the mood right. (Then, they used various items as their instruments) Mushu: Percussion. (The ducks beat on the hollow wood like drums) Mushu: Strings. (The crickets played the strings) Mushu: Winds. (The turtles played well with their wind instruments) Mushu: (Bowing) Words. (Then, he began to sing) Mushu: There you see her Sitting there across the way She don’t got a lot to say But there’s something about her (The dragon leaned toward Ralph, who looked at Merida with confusion. Merida then noticed Mushu and silently gasped) Mushu: And you don’t know why But you’re dying to try You wanna kiss the girl (Quickly, the dragon hid as Ralph turned) Ralph: (Looking around) Did you hear something just now? (Merida just shrugged as Mushu continued singing with the lakeside creatures joining in) Mushu and lakeside creatures: Yes, you want her Look at her, you know you do (Merida and Ralph looked at each other with a smile) Mushu and lakeside creatures: Possible she wants you too There’s one way to ask her It don’t take a word (The others looked with smiles and hope as the two leaned toward each other, face to face. It almost happened, but Ralph leaned back as he rowed. Merida sighed, putting her hands on her face again) Mushu and lakeside creatures: Not a single word Go on and kiss the girl (Mushu then turned toward the others with a smile) Mushu: Sing with me, now. Everyone, except Merida and Ralph: Sha la la la la la My, oh my Looks like the boy too shy Ain’t gonna kiss the girl (Merida just looked frustrated as she looked at Ralph) Everyone, except Merida and Ralph: Sha la la la la la Ain’t it sad? Ain’t it a shame? Too bad, he’s gonna miss the girl Ralph: Why don't we get to know each other more? (Merida nods) Ralph: Okay. First question, what's your favorite color? (Merida points at the water) Ralph: (Guessing) Green? (Merida shakes her head no) Ralph: Pink? (Merida shakes her head no again) Ralph: Red? (Mushu then whispered to him secretly) Mushu: (Whispering) Blue. Like the ocean. Ralph: Blue? (Merida nods) Ralph: Wow, blue's my favorite color too. Blue, yeah. (Mushu then began to sing once more as two pelicans opened the drapes to the lagoon and the boat with Merida and Ralph went through and into the lagoon as fishes began jumping around la-laing) Mushu: Now's your moment Floating in a blue lagoon (The fishes continued jumping around, la-laing) Mushu: Boy, you better do it soon No time will be better She don’t say a word And she won’t say a word Until you kiss the girl (Then, the others joined in the singing again) Everyone, except Merida and Ralph: Sha la la la la la Don’t be scared You got the mood prepared (Then, the fireflies made the area sparkle) Everyone, except Merida and Ralph: Go on and kiss the girl Sha la la la la la Don’t stop now Don’t try to hide it now You want to kiss the girl Sha la la la la la Float along Listen to the song (At that point, the Gangreen Gang and Dazzlings, as well as the Powerpuff Girls and Rowdyruff Boys were dancing when Eddy came down in front of them, singing terribly. Then, they stomped and clamped his mouth shut) Everyone, except Merida and Ralph: The song says kiss the girl (Then, a few fish friends swam around the boat on their backs as they sprayed water from their mouths like whales) Everyone, except Merida and Ralph: Sha la la la la The music plays Do what the music says You got to kiss the girl You've got to kiss the girl (As Merida and Ralph looked at each other passionately, smiling, they slowly leaned forward to each other to kiss and the others looked on excitedly as they smiled) Everyone, except Merida and Ralph: You wanna kiss the girl You've gotta kiss the girl (Mushu looked on as he grabbed Eddy's neck and shook him like a British nanny) Everyone, except Merida and Ralph: Go on and kiss the girl (Just when the two were about to kiss, the boat somehow tipped over, making the two fall into the water, much to everyone's shock and disappointment. Once at shore, Merida and Ralph helped each other up) Ralph: Hey, are you okay? (Merida nods. Nearby, Vanitas and Braig quietly laughed wickedly, high-fiving each other. In her lair, Sedusa watched on in amusement at her eels' triumph) Sedusa: Good work, boys. That was a close one. (Glaring) Too close! That tramp's better than I thought! (The evil cecaelia then swam over to the cupboard and got out both a potion vial and a glass sphere with a butterfly inside, then floated to her cauldron) Sedusa: At this rate, she’ll be kissing him by sunset for sure. Well, it’s time Sedusa took matters into her own hands and''tentacles! ''(She then threw the glass sphere and potion into the cauldron, then held out the necklace containing Merida's voice) Sedusa: Fergus and Elinor's daughter will be mine! And then, I'll make them writhe! They shall wiggle like a worm on a hook! (She then laughed wickedly as she transformed into a human woman with her voice changing to Merida's. Later, that evening at the surface, Ralph, in his civilian clothes, played his flute as he stood on a balcony, overlooking the sea. He stopped playing and sighed as Felix came to him) Felix: You know, you may not understand this, but this is far better than any dream girl, one of flesh and blood, one warm and caring, and right before your eyes. (He then left. The muscular man thought about what he said, then looked at Merida at his balcony, brushing herself while mutely laughing with Elinor, unaware that he saw her. He paused, frowned, and tossed his instrument into the ocean. He was about to leave when he heard singing. He turned to the beach's direction and was surprised as he saw a mysterious-looking woman walking along the shore. From the way she sang, she sounded familiar to Ralph. She was wearing a familiar necklace Sedusa had while the muscular man wondered. Before he could think, the voice had entered his mind and he went into a trance. Ralph was now under the woman's spell) Coming up: Merida's group discover that Ralph is immediately getting married to another woman named Ima Goodlady, and Merida becomes heartbroken, completely unaware that Ima is actually a certain sea witch seductress in disguise. Later, while the wedding ship already left, Elinor comforts Merida. Then later, they discover Sedusa's true evil plans and disguise from the snooping Eds and decide to stop the wedding between Ralph and Ima from coming true before the third sunset arrives. Category:Fan Fiction Category:The Little Mermaid Fanmakes